Ancient Bonds?!The Betrayal of love and trust!!
Sara:'I KNEW THIS GIRLS NIGHT OUT WAS A BAD IDEA! '''Fuda:'YOUR THE ONE WHO WANTED ONE!!!!!!! 'Rachel:'To think this all started with a simple question.................. 'Sara:'Randy were going out. Sorry but me and the girls are having our own fun. 'Randy:'Kay. No wine,no vodka,no men. Were still trying to recover from last time.(Points to the Barks fixing a bed) 'Fuda:'OK. BYE! 'Randy:'Get the paint ready boys! 'Ray:'Already got my paint brush. Meanwhile Starfire was walking down one of the roads in Albasta. She was headed to the local bar for a drink. She was told to take a week off from Dragon but she feels like she doesn't need it. Starfire stopped and looked at the sky remembing how she got there. (Flashback) Starfire had just got back from the last mission. She doesn't show it but it hit her hard. The people that she was fighting were the same ones Nova had came and saved her before he left. As she looks out the window Dragon watches her.Dragon then walks over to Starfire. '''Dragon: It is a good day isn't it. Starfire looks over. Starfire: '''huh oh yea sorry. ''Dragon sighs '' '''Dragon: Your thinking of Nova again. Starfire tries to hide the fact but she knows he can tell. '' '''Starfire:' Yea ever since the mission i can't stop thinking that he saved me from the the last time. Guess it goes to show im more human then i thought. Dragon looks outside and smiles. Dragon:'There's something in Alabasta I would like you to do. ''Starfire looks at Dragon and sighs. '''Starfire: Isn't Alabasta desert island. I'm guessing you want me to take some time off. Dragon laughs a little. '' '''Dragon:' You are brighter then most thinks.But yes that is what i ask. You really have been working to hard. Starfire: Fine since it's you i will take a break. Dragon: Thank you take a week off. Starfire nods and walks away as Dragon looks towards the east. (End Flashback.) Starfire shook her head and kept walking towards the bar. She was a little hungry and could use a drink. She finally gets to the bar and sits down in a seat. Bartender: What can I get you Ma'am. Starfire: '''The house specail and a Root bear please. '''Bartender: Right away Ma'am. The bartender gives Starfire her drink and goes to tell the cook about her food. Starfire sits there and takes a drink and smiles. It had been a long time since she drink root bear. (5 hours earlier in Albasta) Sara: 'Maybe we should have told the boys that we were going to go 2,000 miles away.........What ever!' Rachel: They'll be steeming. But who cares! Fuda: Yeah! In fact I'm not afraid to go embarrass my self in that bar! (Walks into the bar) Sara: HOME! Bartender: YO SARA! Bringing some friends over, huh? Sara: Yup. Now.........................100 BOTTLES OF YOU FINEST BEER! Bartender: You got it!!!!!!!! Starfire watches the women that walked into the bar and takes another drink and sighs. The bartender brings her food and Starfire thanks the man before eating. As she eats she can't help but feel a little lonly. Without the Baka she feels out of place. Starfire eats the food till it's gone and takes another drink and after she does she looks into her mug of Root bear and watches a tear fall and whispers. Starfire: What's wrong with me. Fuda looks over to see the lonely Starfire and can't help but feel bad. She walks over and sits next to Starfire. Fuda: 'Hi. I couldn't help but see that no one was sitting with you. Are you OK? ''Starfire wipes her eyes and looks at Fude. 'Starfire:'Yea I'm fine just thinking what a nice place this is that's all. It's not like I'm happy that Baka left to be a pirate he's living his dream. It's nothing don't worry about it. Starfire sighs and askes the bartender for another Root bear which he pours her another one and she thanks him and takes a drink. '''Starfire: He didn't have to wait a week before he left to tell me I'm a big girl. Fuda: 'Boyfiriend a pirate huh? ''Looks away for a while 'Fuda: '''I remember when he came........he was so.....................................strange. But he brought me back to reality. ''Starfire looks at Fude like she's crazy. 'Starfire: '''That Baka my boyfriend. Not in this lifetime he's not. He just saved my life that's all and became my first friend. Him being my boyfriend i think i might die from that thought. '''Fuda: '''OK. But seriously you could come sit with us. Pro- ''Sara is dancing on the counter in front of Star and Fuda 'Sara: '''ONE! (Kicks Star in the face) '''Fuda: '''Oh my God! I am so sorry. Sara apologize! '''Sara: '(Moves closer) Shut up bitch........ 'Fuda: '''What did you just s- '''Sara: '''TWO! (Kicks Fuda in the face knocking her out) ''Starifre stays in her seat and finishes her Root beer and drops some Beils on the counter and stands up. 'Starfire:'I was here taking a break from missions but you bitch just made the worst mistake of your life. How would you like to die today. The bartender moves away and the bar. Some of the people whisper to each other. '''Man1: Doesn't the girl by the name demon say that. Man2:'Don't let her hear you say that lets get out of here. ''The people in the bar move out quickly leaving only the bartender Starfire Sara Rachel Fuda and the Hiding Archaeologist. Starfire gets in a fighting stance. 'Starfire:'Bring it bitch! '''Sara: '''Tramp............You turned my BFF against me..................DIE!(Spin kicks Star 7X in the) MADUSA ATTACK! (Freezes Star solid) I won! (Drops) '''Rachel: '''Sara! Are you O-(Turns around)............Who are you? Any normal would have left by now. '''Archaeologist: '''Is that any way to speek to me? Your mentor? Your f- '''Rachel: '''But you.mom.....Tom..........(Faints) '''A: '''I guess I should tell you that I hired the man to kill them. '''Starfire thinking: What the hell why did i get frozen. All i was doing was thinking of that Baka Nova. Damn it i can't more or breath. Damn it i don't want to die like this it's just like being caught. Damn it. Starfire passes out from the lack of air. ('Fuda wakes up to find a shocked Rachel(More like terrified) a hungover Sara and a passed out Star. '''Fuda: '''What happened? '''Sara: '''I don't know........All I remember is dancing....................... '''Rachel: '''I have to tell you all something.....................There are still a lot of things that you don't know about me...............The man...................Who brought us here....................Is my father. '''Sara: '''YOUR WHAT?! How can we trust you?! You could turn on us any m- '''Fuda: '''Shut up Sara. We don't know a thing about you so I think you have little room to talk. Plus from what I've seen Rachel is pretty trustworthy. She saved my life and thats enough for me. '''Sara: '............................Whatever(Sharply turns her head to Sara.) You were saying?! 'Rachel: '''Right! Right..........................As I was saying hes my father. He taught me all my tricks. And when I was five he,my mom, and my brother were killed. Or so I thought. He hired the man to kill them. And when the man looked at me he said.................(Begins crying).he said..They never loved you...........................(Breaks down) ''While the three of them talk Starfire starts to wake up. At first Starfire justs lays there but when she feels there are others near she bolts up and looks around. '''Starfire: What the hell is going on? Who are you and how the hell did i get here? Starfire sits up and looks at Sara Fuda and Rachel. Starfire stands up and gets in a fighting stance. Starfire: I may not know what happened at the bar. But you think you can kick me and get away with it your crazy. Sara: '''Kicked you? '''Rachel: '''You were drun- '''Sara: '''Did I say you could open you could open your mouth? '''Rachel: '''OK, maybe I held this secret from you for 11 months but that doesn't mean I'm betraying you? '''Starfire: It seems you three have issues. It's really none of my business. But next time you want to fight i won't hold back. Now if you three don't mind. I'm getting the hell out of here and finish my break before i have another mission to do. Starfire stood up and started to head off when she stopped and turned to towards Sara. Starfire: Do any of you know where the hell we are? Rachel: 'My house...................a small condo in the middle of nowhere. '''Fuda: '''OK. I'll just fly! '''Rachel: '''DON'T! (Fuda tries to fly but is quickly shocked) '''Sara: '''Electro magnetic field.............. ''Starfire looks around and crosses her arms. '''Starfire: '''It seems that who every brought the four of us here really wants to die a painful death. Flying's not going to work and nither will touching what ever the hell that is. Well damn this isn't good. '''Sword: You think marines caught the four of you? Starfire thinking: No it's to nice of a place. We're not cuffed so i doubt marines have us. Besides those three look like friends so i don't know but once i find a way I'm getting the hell away. Sword: Going to help them? Starfire thinking: Depends on how they act and how i feel. Starfire walked around looking around as her sword wished her luck. Every once in a while she would look back at the others as she kept surching for a way out. Finally she stopped. Starfire:'''What the hell is going on? Who brought us here and Why? I'm not in the Mood nor am i happy to be here. If this is a trap someone will pay. '''Rachel: '''The prohecy states that four girls were in a battle against Mumrha. Through cooperation they won. But 4,000 years later he returned. Bigger and Stronger than ever. However just like before the girls won. But another year came and Mumrha's son came. His father's strength was lightyears away from his. The girls did not stand a chance. But then the Legend of Ciara came to reality. Saving the girls's lives. But not it's own. Out of fatigue all four died. This is their resting place. '''Fuda: '''So we are the ancestors of Ciara? Freaky...................... '''Starfire: Your telling me about something as stupid as that. I'm sorry but i do not believe in stuff like that and besides why they hell would they pick three people that have a good friendship and one that knows nothing of the 3. This must be some trap by those idiot marines and you must be apart of it. Sorry Girl but it sounds to me like a bunch of bull. Sara: '''I believe you. And were pirate whoever you are. '''Starfire: I'm not in the mood to care but if you must know who i am it's Star or Starfire. Rachel: 'OK girl we don't know you got any powers we can get a hold of? ''Starfire's eye twitched. 'Starfire:'One I know none of you so why the hell would i go telling you what i can do are you stupid? Two even if i did have a power i would not go telling it off somewhere it only leads to trouble. And Three well there's no three but i just felt like saying it. Idiots this worlds full of idiots i swear. Starfire walked around again cause she was tired of listen to Rachel. '''Sara: '''Bitch................Anyway it looks like its up to me. Rachel you come up with a plan while Fuda talks to miss "I'm too cool to get my life saved by these three women". '''Rachel: '''OK. '''Fuda: '''Anyone want to switch?! Please?! (Both shake thier heads) '''Fuda: '''Fine................... '''Starfire: I don't need my life saved by you three and if it was up to me i wouldn't even be here. Now unlike you three i can handle living in the most hellish places. Besides i bet you three couldn't handle being alone Sara: How do you think we've survived being pirates and outlaws for 9 MONTHS! Rachel: 'If you wanna die its fine with us. But don't stand in our way. Or we won't hold back. We will kill you. And be your ''worst nightmare. Starfire l''ooks at Rachel with a evil smile. The air around Starfire becomes a little darker.'' 'Starfire: '''My worst nightmare ehh? You wouldn't even know what my worst nightmares are or what a nightmare is. I wonder Have any of you ever heard the marines talk about a serten ''Demon Girl? (The girls ignore Starfire as Sara is trying to open a hole in the electiic field while Fuda and come up with a plan) Starfire: Know what forget this. Starfire takes out her sword and looks at the electiic field. She smiles and sends a few slashs at it. Once the smoke clears Starfire shaters her sword and walks to the hole. 'Starfire:'A way out. (The field snaps back and Star is electrocuted) 'Sara: '''Grrrr..........Gah!!!! (Sara opens the field big enough for someone to get through) ''Starfire sighs and walks out the hole she made leaving Sara Rachel and Fuda still inside. She sighs and sits down waiting for the others to come out. Her sword talks to her once again. '''Sword: going to tell them you made a hole. Starfire thinking: Well lets wait cause after all i did say there's a way out. Sword: You are a idiot girl. How long do you think it will take? Starfire thinking: Don't know but lets watch. Her sword sighs and calls her a idiot one last time. Star waits for them to either see the hole or make one themselves. (Suddenly the girls come out to find Stafire talking to her sword) Sara: 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Thats it..........I am s-(Faints) '''Rachel: '''Sara! You know what tramp? I don't care if any of us escape. I just hope you die. (Fuda turns into a Colchian Dragon and she a STEEMING Rachel, and a unconcious Sara prepare for flight) '''Fuda: '(Turns her head back) You know? I regret ever getting mad at Sara, your just a sad woman with a man named Nova Blade who left you for a witch. Yeah thats right.He left you for the a witch...............''A ll respect to her. At least she can keep a man. (Finally the the three fly off to the Falcon's location with Rachel's direction. And the moment they were about to reach the horizon line Rachel shoots a spine chilling glare at Starfire.) ''Starfire watches them go and grins. '''Starfire thinking: Nova's found someone good i feel so sorry for the women she has to deal with his Bakaness. Though i do miss going on Missions with him but he's living his dream. Starfire sighs and grows her dark purple wings and jumps in the air and flies after them. Sword: Feeling guilty? Starfire thinking: Why should I they didn't listen when i said there was a way out. Besides they don't know anything about me nor do they want to. ''' '''Sword: I bet once they figure you out they might give you a chance. Starfire thinking: I don't need a chance i need to get done with this break so i can get back to going on missions. ' ''Her sword calls a idiot a few times but Starfire doesn't listen and keeps flying. Wishing she could find another friend like Nova. She sighs and keeps flying even the wind isn't lifting her spirts. '''Sword: Maybe you should have a talk with those three girls. Starfire thinking: I doubt they will listen to anything i say and besides one doesn't care if i die. Sword: Maybe she will if you let them in. Starfire: I don't know it's hard to trust others. I was lucky when Baka came. Sword: You need to do something. If nothing is done your going to stay this way. Starfire: I know i know. Keep telling me what i already know isn't helping. Starfire sighs and keeps flying after some time she sees a boat and flies over to it and lands. Starfire: Well just need to steal this and get back to finish my break. Maybe see if there's anything good to eat there. (Suddenly the boat breaks and chains constrict SF pulling her to the bottom of the sea) (When she wakes up) ????: 'Oh goody! Your alive! Now I can do the thing you hate most....TEST! ''Starfire hears the word test and turns a little pale. She takes a few deep breaths to hide her fear and tries to escape. '''Starfire: I'LL BREAK OUT OF HERE AND KILL YOU YOU BASTARD. YOU WON'T EVEN LIVE AFTER IM DONE WITH YOU LET ME OUT YOU STUPID BASTARD. I WON'T LET YOU TRY ANYTHING YOU BASTARD. Starfire keeps trying to get unpinned. One of her worst fears has been relived. she tries to not let it show though. Starfire: '''Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want you bastard? '''Archeologist: '''You should haves listened to my daughter. My name is Raichard Tomb. And I want you to find that sword. That sword's (Points to Star's sword) Grandmother. '''Starfire: You want me to find another Sword? You brought me here and tied me up just so i could find another Sword? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? WHEN I GET FREE YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER SET YOUR EYES ON ME! I WILL BECOME YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! Raichard: 'All I wanted to do is help you........You see I am a revo. Liek you. Back then.......................Rachel's mother and brother were Marines.....They were gonna kill her......................So(Tears up) I had to..................Anyway,,,,,,,,,,,,,I need you to get that sword...........I need all four of you to be together.I JUST WANT THE MARINES DEAD! They turned my own son and wife against my daughter................ ''Starfire raised her eye brow. 'Starfire: '''Your telling me that you hate the marines. Yea sure and you smell worst then a dog. You think i would fall for that lie. I'm not some poor girl. I'm smarter then you think i am. '''R: '''OK Bitch. If my little wants you dead.YOU''LL DIE!!!!!!!! (Suddenly a ghostly voice screams) '''R: '''Your..............Your alive........ (A sword is revealed) '''Sword: '''My Grandson........................(The sword wails in pain as she tries to break free) '''Starfire: I did not see that coming. Why didn't you tell me about this. Did you think i would never figure it out. What did you think you could wait until the right time and say oh Idiot girl i forgot to tell you there's a legend that your apart of that has my grandmother in it. I thought you were my friend but i guess even you hide things from me. What else are you hiding? R: '''Well this is awkward..........................I'm just gonna............(Sidestps out of the room) '''Sword: '''Yeah me too..............(Stops Glowing) '''Starfire: '''Please tell me it's a lie. '''Sword: It's not a lie. He was telling the truth. I'm sorry Star. I didn't think it was time for it to happen yet. I guess i was trying to keep it to myself for as long as i could but i guess it's time to tell you. Starfire: Fine i;ll hear you out but this better be good or else. Sword: Thank you. Well i guess it started before you came alone. ('''Flash back) 5 years ago Sword was wondering if the four chosen one's would ever be found. As he sat in his shelter he sighed. It was about time for Mumrha to appear soon and still he has yet to find the girl that would be able to use his grandmother. He was getting worried that Mumrha had found the girl. He and the man that carried him kept looking for a long time. They both hoped that before Mumrha appeared she would be found. They kept searching hoping they would find her. A week before Starfire appeared on the island they were on the man that was carrying Sword was starting to lose hope. '''Man: We have looked for the last 5 years but we have not found her are you sure will find her? Sword: I sure before to long the one that will be able to not only her but able to use me. I feel that the girl will be lost to the world and won't trust easy but hopefully we find her easy. Man: I hope your right. I really do miss reading all those books. Sword: I hope so too. But for now lets keep trying. Man: Ok for now lets keep sarching. The next six days were spent testing 5 different girls. None of them had any feelings for the sword or just didn't feel the need for him. The man thought it was starting to get pointless to leave him alone with only a note but the sword thought it was the only way to show the one what she could do. Man: I feel we should just give up and go to the next island. I don't think the girl will show up now. Sword:' Give me one more day to try. I have a feeling that we're going get lucky tomorrow.' Man: Fine one more day and if we do not find here we will go to the4 next island ok. Sword: 'Fine if we do not find her tomorrow then we can '''go to the next island. Man: Thank you. ''The next day the sword was acting different then before and the man didn't understand why. Man: 'What is wrong do you feel Mumrha near? '''Sword: No i feel a strange power unlike anything i every felt. I think the she has finally arrived. ' '''Man: Really you feel her. How far is she? Sword: I'm not to sure but i think she's in the forest nearby we should go and see if she's the one. Man: Well lets hurry up and get ready. The man put sword next to a tree with the note saying. Whoever finds it use it well. And went to hide a ways away. As the girl showed up and looked at the sword. The sword couldn't help but feel the pain that was in her heart. The sword was shocked when he was put back down but when she said she would be back later to see if he was still there he knew she was the one. When the girl left the man came back and picked up the sword. Man: '''So anything? '''Sword: We have found the girl. But her heart is in more pain then i every felt. Man: That's said what could've happened to have her feel so much pain? Sword: I don't know but whatever it is it might take some time for me to get her trust. Man: Well what should we do? Sword: We don't have much choise i'll go with her. It might be more fun then being with you. Man: '''Oh thanks well i wish you luck but you know one day you will have to tell her. '''Sword: I know i will I just hope it will be easy. Man: It will never be easy to tell someone their apart of a legend. Sword: I wish you luck sir. Man: '''As do i. (Flash back ends) '''Sword: As you can see i should have told you but i never seemed to find the time and i am sorry about that. Starfire: It's fine you did tell me just not till just now. I guess even swords have secrets. Sword: So now what? Starfire: '''Try to get the hell out of here and find those girls and ask them for forgivenness. '''Sword: You sure it will work? Starfire: 'Nope but if i don't try i won't get anywhere. '''GS: '''OH! THIS IS SO NICE! Now girl can you PLEASE get me out of this stone? But I must warn you...........The spirit of Mumrha will awaken a soon as you pull me out......................Please..be careful. Starfire: Sorry Lady sword but careful is not in my name. '''Sword: She's right you know Grandma. ' '''Starfire: Quiet you and do your thing. I'm still a little mad at you. Sword: Figures your not easy to forgive. Fine but just to let you know i can only do this when your like that. Starfire: '''I understand now lets do this. '''Sword: Ok. Sword started to glow a dark purple as he started to move on his own. Starfire was at a awe as she felt the glow as he was approaching her. He cut the chains binding her down and she took ahold of his handle and had a smile on her face. Starfire: '''You know i think this is a new start in our friendship. '''Sword: I agree now lets get Grandmother out of that stone. Starfire: I'm going I'm going. Starfire sheatered sword and walked over to the stone holding the Grandmother of her sword. She walked around it and finally grabbed ahold of her and started to pull her out. As she was pulling her out Starfire felt something evil being released. She only felt something like this a few other times one being herself. Starfire swallowed and kept pulling and finally she had pulled the grandmother sword out of the stone Suddenly a shadowy figure escapes from the stone and turns into a bat mummy like creature appears before the three. Then Raichard walks in and groans. R: 'You could've told me!!!! Anyway I'll get the girls, you three hold him off. ''Starfire gave Raichard a death glare. '''Starfire: Do not dare to order me arould after all the shit you put me through. After this is all over you will have me to deal with got it you bastard. Sword: Now's not the time to fight him he's not worth it. Starfire thinking: Maybe not but he made me relive one of my worst fears and that's something i won't ever forget. Sword: I know but for now lets deal with Mumrha please? Starfire thinking: Fine but next time he wont be so lucky. Starfire had the Grandmother sword in one hand and unsheltered her sword and got in a fight stance in front of Mumrha. Starfire: Listen freak i may not understand a whole lot of what's going on but it seems like your my enemy right now so lets do this. To be continued! Next: Ancient Bonds?! The Betrayal of love and trust!! Part 2 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Red falcon Randy Category:Caring16